A large amount of analog or digital data can be stored on a recording medium, such as a videodisc. In the past, to display that information, even with professional systems, has been a creative and time-consuming task, particularly if a selected sequence of the information was to be displayed in a sequence that is different than the sequence in which the information was originally recorded on the recording medium. Generally, an editing process was required, usually involving two recording media. The recording device upon which the information was originally stored had to be precisely controlled to begin and end at the start and stop positions which were to be displayed in the subsequent edited version. This first recording source then had to be carefully synchronized with a second recording source, upon which would be recorded in the medium. Subsequently, if any changes were desired in the sequenced presentation, it was generally necessary to re-edit the recorded sequence to increase or decrease the amount of recorded information to be presented or to add or delete information.
Some effort has been directed to simplifying these tasks by the creation of video drivers that enable a computer system to control a videodisc player in the same functional manner that manual controls control the player. (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,198). In another system, the user of such a computer system generates a call code or identification byte that is then used by the videodisc player to search for the particular frame number on the videodisc that the user desires to have played. (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,136) Still another system uses multiple videodisc players to generate video still pictures based on the sequence of still pictures stored in an external picture program. (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,099, 4,717,971, and 4, 675,755) Generally, however, such systems have required, at a minimum, an understanding of both programming languages to control the computer system and the control functions of the particular videodisc system.
What has been needed is an integrated and interactive control system that allows the user to access to any portion or any sequence of portions of prerecorded information in a manner that enables the simple and efficient selection, editing and playback of the portions in a manner that is individually determined by the end-user, without requiring the end-user to possess a detailed understanding of how to operate the computer system or the videodisc player. This is particularly important when the combined videodisc player and computer system are to be used as part of an educational program intended for primary or secondary school students.
The present invention is directed to that need.